


Dream Castles

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slowly opens his eyes, not sure what to expect. His eyes widen in surprise at the sight before him. He stares at the cloud formation in front of him before giving Kon a look filled with amazement. “Did you make this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Castles

He know’s they’re mid air and that’s about the extent of his knowledge. All he can do is hang onto Kon as the meta flies them to God knew where.

 

“We’re almost there.” Kon tells him. And he can’t help but snort lightly at that.

 

“That’s what you said ten minutes ago.” He jumps slightly at the pinch Kon gives him in retaliation.

 

“Can it. Hang on, it’s gonna get a bit colder.” Tim feels the softest sensation brushing against his cheeks and he wonders if Kon had just flown them through some clouds. The moisture on his face and clothes could certainly be explained by that.

 

When Kon stops and hovers for a almost half a minute, he’s tempted ask if everything’s alright. Right as he opens his mouth, Kon’s voice whispers into his ear, fingers tugging the blindfold off. “You can open your eyes now.”

 

He slowly opens his eyes, not sure what to expect. His eyes widen in surprise at the sight before him. He stares at the cloud formation in front of him before giving Kon a look filled with amazement. “Did you make this?”

 

When Kon nods his head with a proud grin, Tim immediately asks him, “How did you do this?”

 

“It’s nothing fancy. I just used my TTK to play with the cloud density so that…” he gently places Tim on the doorstep of the cloud home. “you can stand on it. Pretty cool huh?”

 

Tim’s laugh is filled with awe, “ _Very_.” He taps his foot against the door frame before giving Kon another curious look, “You can alter the clouds into any shape you want?”

 

Kon shrugs as Tim pushes a silver white door open and he floats in after him, “Pretty much yeah.” He hovers as he watches Tim walk into a room and start exploring it. He laughs slightly when he sinks slightly into the sofa placed in front of a large TV. His expression is quiet and contemplative as he runs a finger over the mantle piece, counting the blank picture frames sitting there.

 

“The amount of detail you’ve put into this is _amazing_ Conner.” He ran his hand over the wall as he walked out of the room. “Whose home did you base this on? And who lives here?”

 

“It’s a bit of a mish-mash of a few homes.” He admits as Tim peeks into the kitchen. He hesitates before answering the second question. “And…us.” When Tim looks up at him with a startled expression on his face, Kon repeats, “I kinda saw our home to be like this.”

 

He can hear Tim’s heart beat picking up even though there isn’t much of a change in his expression. There is a sudden warmth in his eyes however. And it encourages him to take Tim’s hand, warming the cold fingers as he pulls Tim to another room.

 

Kon can feel his own heart pounding nervously against his chest as he presses his hand against the door. He waits for a moment before pushing the door open. And just stands a step back to watch the emotions play over Tim’s face as he takes in the cot, the mobile, the rocking chair and the other nick-knacks.

 

But Tim doesn’t even step into the room. He stands there, heart beating a mile a minute. When he looks up at Kon, his eyes have a glassy sheen to them. His voice is slightly unsteady as he asks, “You want…”

 

Kon cuts him off, his voice soft, “Yeah.” He gives Tim a small smile, squeezing his fingers, “One day…someday…”

 

Tim considers the answer for a moment before nodding and repeats softly under his breath, “Someday would be nice.”


End file.
